


my heart is where you are

by Jenfly



Series: my heart got hijacked by you [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Romance, Sweet, also there's a little surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Brianna was her oxygen, safe haven she could always lean on, in good and bad moments.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: my heart got hijacked by you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Maylor Week





	my heart is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Snowed in + lazy cuddles
> 
> Decided to combine a few prompts and well... This piece was born. I used my original writing style in this - or at least in some parts - and by original I mean the one I used to use when I still wrote in my native language. Thus said, I think this is the best of these Maylor week pieces I've written so far. 😊 Hope you like this!

Regina stirred awake, turning on her back, her hand sliding to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. The spot were Brianna was supposed to be lying felt a bit cooler so she must have woken up a while ago. Regina let out a long sigh, blinking the sleep away from her eyes, and threw the thick blankets aside, reluctantly leaving from the bed. She took her satin night gown from the nearest chair, putting it on as an extra warmth besides her pajama pants. Lastly she slipped on her fluffy slippers before going to look for Brianna.

She wasn’t surprised when she found her girlfriend sitting at the small kitchen table, seeming to be completely focused on writing something. As a smile quirked up Regina’s lips, she made her way to Brianna, wrapping her arms around her upper body and burying her face into her dark curls. She could feel Brianna relaxing into her embrace, letting out a barely audible sigh.

”What are you doing?” Regina mumbled, moving her head then to rest on Brianna’s shoulder, eyes landing on the piece of paper on the table in front of Brianna.

”Just some lyrics,” Brianna answered, rolling the pen between her fingers. ”They’re not complete yet.”

”Mmhhh,” Regina hummed, placing then a soft kiss on Brianna’s cheek and tightening her arms around her. ”Have you gotten more firewood for the fireplace?”

”I haven’t. When I woke up I had to start writing these lyrics down, otherwise I would have forgotten them.”

Regina shook her head, pinching Brianna’s side gently, making the woman stiffen and swat her hand as a warning. Regina just chuckled, pulling herself away from Brianna.

”Okay, maybe I can do it this time,” she said, turning and heading to the outdoor. She grabbed her winter coat from the stand and kicked off her slippers to put on the shoes, then taking the carrying bag meant for the firewood and opened the door. Her face was hit by cold air and a good amount of snow slid onto her feet and she blinked. 

”Bri?” she called after her girlfriend with a raised voice. ”I think we have a problem.”

There was a moment of silence and then Regina heard approaching footsteps.

”What do you mean--” Brianna’s sentence was cut off as and Regina turned to her, seeing her eyeing Regina’s feet and then outside where the thick snowfall was drowning everything under it. ”Oh shit. There’s so much snow.”

”Yeah, I can see that,” Regina stated, moving farther from the doorway and shaking the snow off of her shoes. ”How are we supposed to get the firewood now? The snow shovel is buried somewhere out there and I’m certainly not going to wade in the snow to get it.”

”Don’t we have at least some firewood left here? I mean if we spare them and use blankets to keep ourselves warm we can do well until tomorrow.”

Regina didn’t even have to think Brianna’s words much as she slammed the door shut, quickly dropping the carrying bag and taking of her coat and putting it back on the stand, slipping her feet out of her shoes and back into the slippers. She walked to Brianna, taking a hold of her nightshirt, smiling at her sweetly and leaning in to kiss her.

”This is a perfect chance to have a cuddle day,” Regina grinned after pulling away from the kiss. Brianna stared at her, lips slightly parted and Regina laughed a little at her dumbfoundedness.

”You could maybe make us some hot cocoa while I go to gather all the blankets I can find from this cottage. How does that sound?”

”But I was writing the lyrics--” Regina set her fingers on Brianna’s lips, not letting her finish the sentence.

”No, buts. You can take a little break from it. Maybe you’ll be more inspired after we’ve had our nice, sweet cuddling moment.”

The look in Brianna’s eyes changed a bit suspicious and Regina let out a tiny, frustrated groan before putting on her pleading expression she knew Brianna couldn’t resist. Just as Regina had expected, the effect of gesture was immediate, Brianna’s eyes softening as she shook her head, smile crossing her lips.

”Okay, fine. Your word is my law, Your Highness,” Brianna said, her tone playful and Regina smiled at her brightly, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss for a second time. Brianna wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer while deepening the kiss and Regina sighed against Brianna’s mouth, her body falling flush against hers.

When they parted, Brianna’s smile was dopey and Regina couldn’t resist stealing a little peck. Brianna lifted up her other hand to slowly caress Regina’s cheek and Regina leaned into the touch for a moment, her eyes fluttering.

”Alright, now you go make us the hot cocoa and I’ll make our nest ready,” Regina said, taking Brianna’s hand and bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss on the palm, then freeing it from her hold. Brianna nodded at her and Regina took it as her cue to leave to prepare the couch for a long, lazy moment.

*

Regina had piled up all the blankets onto the couch and was now in the bedroom, looking for something more warm to put on from Brianna’s suitcase. She had forgotten to take with the upper part of her pajamas and the nightgown wouldn’t offer much warmth when the cottage would get cooler. Soon she found a thick, blue hoodie and smiling, she threw away the nightgown and put the hoodie on. It was too big for her and smelled like Brianna but that only added to its warmth, making Regina feel content.

She quickly returned to the living room, where Brianna was just setting two mugs of hot cocoa onto the table and as soon as Regina was close enough she wrapped her arms around Brianna.

”Thank you, love,” she said quietly while allowing Brianna to turn around in her embrace. The tall woman’s smile was warm, eyes soft as she gazed at Regina and for a moment they just stood there in silence. Brianna’s hand came up to cup Regina’s jaw and she started to smooth her thumb over the skin right below Regina’s lower lip. Regina’s smile widened and she squeezed Brianna tightly, making the woman hum softly.

”You don’t really seem bothered by the fact that soon it might get quite cool in here,” Brianna stated, amusement clear on her face. 

”Why should I be? I get to cuddle you all the time and we have all these blankets...” Regina said pointing at the couch, smirking then. ”And besides, there’s plenty of action that could get us warm.”

Brianna rolled her eyes, a light chuckle escaping from her mouth.

”Well, why don’t we get to the cuddling part then, my little burdock?”

Regina made a face at the pet name, though she actually didn’t find it that awful. Brianna just smiled and gently poked Regina’s nose and Regina stuck out her tongue before releasing Brianna from her hold and going to move the blankets so that they could settle under them. As they had found comfortable positions, they took the cocoa mugs from the table and Regina didn’t waste time, carefully bringing the mug to her lips and taking a careful sip from the sweet drink. It wasn’t too hot anymore, just perfect, and tasted so delicious she took a bigger swig of it and humming pleased as the warmth caressed the insides of her mouth.

”This is so good,” Regina said, searching for an eye-contact. Brianna nodded, smiling, taking then a sip from her own drink and when she took the mug away from her lips, there was a faint trail of cocoa and cream above her upper lip and smiling Regina reached out to wipe it away. Brianna’s eyes were shining brightly, her smile widening and Regina had to lean in to steal a tiny kiss from her lips.

Silence fell between them as they finished they cocoas and when they had put their empty mugs onto the table Brianna settled into half lying down position and took a hold of Regina’s hand, guiding her to lay half on top her. Regina pulled the layered blankets over them and nuzzled the crook of Brianna’s neck, sighing as the warmth enveloped her. Brianna tilted her head so she could place a kiss on top of Regina’s head and Regina melted against the woman, happiness blooming within her heart.

”I love you,” Regina murmured against Brianna’s skin. She heard Brianna taking in a deep breath, probably breathing in the scent of her hair before speaking softly.

”I love you, too.”

The words made Regina’s heart flutter, to pick up the pace, and she was sure she could never grow tired of hearing them. Their effect was still the same – even after the five years they had been together her heart would start to beat a bit faster every time she heard them, the happiness flowing into her and making her feel so energetic and at peace at the same time. It was like a new, sun warm breath of life that settled into her, making her float and keeping her grounded, wrapping her in the safest of hugs and protecting her from all the bad things.

Brianna was her oxygen, safe haven she could always lean on, in good and bad moments. 

And she knew, she meant the same for Brianna.

They were each other’s rocks and pillows, loving the other just as they were – with all their imperfections, the small habits or traits that time to time would drive the other up the wall. Their love mirrored the night and day, the total opposites that might have clashed more often than not but that in the end always found a way to a compromise. It was far from smooth sailing but the way they still fit despite the rough edges was a clear sign of something much bigger, something more profound.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts by Brianna’s fingers gently combing her messy blonde strands. She lifted up her head so she could look at Brianna and saw the small, fond smile adorning the woman’s lips.

”Happy thoughts?” Brianna raised her brows, seeming curious what had gotten through Regina’s head. 

Regina nodded, smiling. ”Yeah.”

”So, I assume that you’ve finally realized it was a good idea to come here, in the middle of nowhere?”

Regina glared at Brianna, trying to make herself look a bit offended, though she knew she failed doing it as soon as Brianna’s smile turned amused, her eyes gaining that familiar sparkle of mirth.

”I never said it was a bad idea to come here. I just wasn’t that fond of the idea of spending a whole week surrounded by nature and silence,” Regina stated. ”But if you must know, I actually like to be here. Because you’re with me.”

”And that means, you’re here only because I’m here, too.” It wasn’t really a question but of course Regina had to answer.

”Yes, silly. I’m always where you are, no matter where it is.”

”Are you really saying you would follow me anywhere?”

Regina faked an offended gasp. ”You don’t believe that I would do it?”

Brianna shrugged, trying her best to look serious but Regina could see how hard she was fighting the smile.

”I can never be sure about you.”

Regina flashed Brianna a grin. ”Nice try but you can’t fool me.”

”I was just teasing you,” Brianna said, grinning back at Regina, making her laugh heartily. 

”I know,” Regina smiled before letting her expression fall more serious. ”I honestly mean it. I will go anywhere with you. And if you don’t want me to come with you, then I don’t. That’s the deal.”

Brianna’s hand in Regina’s hair stilled while she brought her free hand on Regina’s face, gently drawing a line with her fingers along the side of it, slowly moving from her temple to under her jaw and stopping the movement right there. Regina watched as Brianna studied her face with an soft expression, a tiny smile on her lips and eyes warm and bright. She noticed how Brianna’s gaze flickered to her lips before focusing on her eyes again and Regina couldn’t help but smile fondly at her.

When Brianna lightly nudged her jaw, Regina understood the cue, tilting her up and letting Brianna seal their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Or it was more like a peck because Brianna pulled back almost right away and Regina had just enough time to form a smile before Brianna closed the tiny gap between them again. This time the kiss last longer, their lips lazily moving against each other, keeping the dance tender, no intent of bringing heat into it. It was like a light snowfall that slowly painted the ground with white veil; simple but beautiful, conveying the feelings that words weren’t enough for, letting them bathe in its velvety softness and steal each other’s breath away.

Regina let out a sigh as they eventually pulled apart, gazes meeting, shiny and full of love. 

”You really don’t mind being stuck with me here?” Brianna asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

Regina moved her hand on Brianna’s cheek, caressing it slowly, and shook her head.

”No. At least not tonight. Tomorrow we really have to dig our way to the firewood shed.”

”So you don’t want to be stuck with me forever?” Brianna pouted and Regina rolled her eyes, making then a double take on the words.

”Wait… That wasn’t a proposal, was it?”

Brianna’s expression was serious, something – assumedly hope – flashing in her eyes.

”What if it was?” 

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise, a barely audible breath escaping between her parted lips.

”Are you serious?”

”I think you already know the answer to that,” Brianna said, cupping Regina’s face with her both hands, and Regina just _knew._ A huge wave of warmth washed over her, her heart making a happy flip in her chest as she broke into a delightful smile.

”And my answer is yes.”

The smile Brianna gave her was blinding, her eyes twinkling like stars and then she leaned in to kiss Regina.

”I love you so much,” she whispered after pulling slightly back, her mouth still brushing feather light against Regina’s.

”I love you, too,” Regina murmured, giving a quick peck to Brianna before nuzzling against her chest.

Brianna’s arms found their way around Regina’s upper body, a moment of silence passing between them, and Regina took her chance to listen to Brianna’s heartbeat, the even, strong sound of it being the sweetest melody she had ever heard. 

”I have to confess that I don’t have a ring yet,” Brianna said, squeezing Regina a bit tighter as an apology.

Regina’s laugh was quieten by Brianna’s chest.

”I knew you hadn’t planned it.”

”As soon as we get home, I promise to get you one.”

Regina hummed approving, closing her eyes and feeling completely content wrapped into Brianna’s and blanket’s embrace. And after a while her mind started to fill with images of different kind of rings, simple and beautiful, and how they would look on her finger, a dopey smile rose to her lips. 

She didn’t know if Brianna would even let her choose the ring but in the end it didn’t really matter who would choose it as she knew, she would love it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think. 😊💖


End file.
